


Cigarette Smoke

by relictionism (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Guilty Pleasures, Implied Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Smut, actual delinquent!akira, honest university student!akechi, potential fic, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/relictionism
Summary: Akira Kurusu is a high school drop-out who works shady jobs, an actual delinquent since the moment he stepped off the train arriving in Tokyo when he was sixteen.Goro Akechi is an honest university student trying to get his degree and live life as plainly and as normally as he possibly could, wanting to blend into society as a regular, fade-into-the-background citizen.Sometimes, in the dead of night, they'd simply sit together on a park bench under a lamppost in Inokashira. Goro maybe-didn't like, maybe-actually loved the smell of Akira's cigarettes whenever they were next to each other, but he couldn't admit that to anyone— especially not to himself, lest he may just get addicted.





	Cigarette Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> a fic prompt i've had in mind for a while now. may or may not continue off this after some time.  
> rn it's just all s m u t.

“I hope you realise that smoking causes cancer.”

Goro’s nose scrunched up at the smell of cigarette smoke blown right in his face, lips turned down as he watched Akira inhale into the cancer stick once more.

“If I had 50 yen every time someone told me that, I wouldn’t have to work for Iwai.”

Seated beside a sketchy-looking man in a park bench near midnight, Goro could only lean away— though no matter the distance between them, he couldn’t deny his eyes from gravitating back to the black leather jacket, then up towards irises darker than the void of space.

There was a certain high that came with being in Akira Kurusu’s presence. Maybe it was the secondhand smoke he (almost) involuntarily breathed in, maybe it was the hand that rested on Goro’s thigh. Either way, he would repeatedly tell himself that he wasn’t attracted to the man.

He wasn’t. Not at all.

Goro was an honest student trying to get through his university studies; Akira was a high school drop-out that worked shady jobs. They were in two _completely_ different worlds, so Goro shouldn’t— He _really_ shouldn’t—be any more involved in the man with curly hair than he already was. What would his parents say if they found out he was willingly, periodically hanging out with someone like Akira Kurusu? What would his friends think if they saw him?

Akira Kurusu was _exactly_ the type of man every single person in society would warn him about. He was the perfect description of shady people Goro was always told to avoid, so why wasn’t he walking away? Why wasn’t he getting up off his seat, or telling Akira to keep his hands off of him?

Obsidian eyes pierced his, and under the fluorescent light of a lamppost behind Akira, he looked _predatory_ , like a cheetah about to pounce on prey. Goro tried to focus on the bright, orange burn of his cigarette, though he would instead get fixated on the lips that closed around it.

Akira held the half-smoked stick between his fingers, pulling it away from his mouth as he leaned into Goro, breaking into his personal space.  
Goro looked back at those dark eyes, and he knew he was already wrapped around the man’s little finger, just like _that_.

“What would happen if I took you back to my place, though? Riddle me that, mister law student.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t in Goro’s plan that day to follow a sketchy man into an apartment hidden in the alleyways of Central Street; It wasn’t in his plan to have his back pressed hard against the door as soon as he’d slipped out of his shoes, his shirt unbuttoned open and his breath heaving; It wasn’t in his plan to look down at black, cat-like eyes peering up at him with lust clouded over his own irises, his lips parted open, his heart pounding in his chest.

It definitely wasn’t in his plan to hook up with a stranger he would sometimes meet late at night in Inokashira Park.

The day for Goro had begun as any other day had— He woke up early, cycled around the neighbourhood, and then ate breakfast with his foster parents at their house before leaving for university, where he would spend a whole eight hours around the halls of the school to work hard on getting his degree.

Top of his class, ever-obedient Goro Akechi would always either go straight home to his apartment after his lectures ended, or he’d go to one of his friends’ house and hang out with them for the rest of the day— But hours of binging movies with Ann coupled with a trying day at university ended with the two of them fast asleep among the pillows and sheets they’d piled around the living room couch, and it was really only until 10 PM did they awake.

Maybe he should have taken up Ann’s offer to just stay the night at her place, or maybe he should have set an alarm on his phone so that he would at least be home earlier, but Goro wasn’t really thinking of that when the sound of his pants’ zipper reached his ears.

First, there was cold air. Goro was too late from stifling the shudder that dripped off his lips at the sensation of a warm hand wrapping around the length of his cock, eyes focused on Akira’s tongue swiping across his lips.

Their gazes locked, and the smirk that seemed permanently-plastered on Akira’s cheeks didn’t seem _too_ intimidating anymore. Goro watched as Akira’s tongue slid out again, himself biting down _hard_ on his bottom lip and clamping a hand over his mouth when he felt warm saliva press against his erection. A strangled sound rang from his throat among the space between them when Akira dragged his flattened tongue up Goro’s length at a _painfully_ slow rate, if only to serve as a last-ditch, half-assed effort at denying the pleasure.

He shouldn’t be letting Akira do this— He shouldn’t even have agreed to come in the first place! _Why_ was he _enjoying_ this?

“Come on, let me hear you.” Akira groaned, his voice _rough_ in just the right way, so _deep_ and _husky_ that it made the fine hairs at the back of Goro’s neck stand straight. He couldn’t even so much as fight back when Akira tugged his arm back down, removing his hand from his lips.

He was _weak_.

Goro’s lips were pursed into a tight line when Akira’s tongue gave kitten licks to the head of his cock, then parted open in a silent gasp when he’d licked the sides of his length down, then back up again, so _slow_ that Goro’s fingers grabbed at curly, dark locks to tug as a form of purchase.

Akira’s chuckle sent a chill racing up his spine.

“Impatient?”

Goro shook his head, maybe with more force than necessary.

It started as small, quick pecks at the head, which turned to kisses, which transitioned to Akira’s lips wrapping around the top, eyes looking at nowhere else but Goro’s flushed face as he took inch by inch of his cock into his mouth with so much practised _ease_ that Goro just _knew_ Akira had done this more times than he could imagine.

It wasn’t very long until Goro felt his erection poke the back of Akira’s throat, and the brunette was trying to even out his breathing with increasing difficulty. He _had_ to, if he wanted his heart to stop beating so quickly.

Warm, wet, with saliva coating his entire cock— Goro was surprised he hadn’t already creamed himself in his pants just at the _sight_ of Akira on his knees in front of him.

But then Akira drew his head back, and the more his cock got exposed to the cold night air, the more he felt his knees weaken. Goro couldn’t stop himself from whimpering, couldn’t stop himself from trying to buck back into the cavern of his mouth. All but the head remained inside of Akira, and Goro had to grip the man’s hair tighter with each sensation that hit him all at once, had to try and pull him back down onto his length in utter _desperation_.

“Akira..” he gulped, a whimper slipping past his lips when Akira once more wrapped his fingers around Goro’s girth.

His grip was loose around Goro when he began bobbing his head up and down, hand twisting as he moved in sync to blowing the brunette. Goro felt Akira’s tongue pressing against the underside of his cock with each in and out, didn’t stop the moans that escaped him when Akira’s head moved faster, tugged at his hair more when Akira looked him in the eye again.

There wasn’t any pain when he felt Akira’s fingers dig into his hip, _thankful_ even for the hand that was most possibly the only thing that kept him upright.

Goro curled inwards on himself when the man blowing him would slow, eyes shutting closed, core tightening when the hand wrapped around his cock left his length to hold onto the other side of his hip. Soon, Akira was but taking his entire erection in and out with the slowest of paces, a glint in his eye that told Goro that he _enjoyed_ the way he would whimper and heave, almost as if he were breathless.  
Akira was enjoying how pliant and desperate Goro was being, that much he was _sure_ of— But would it be so bad to not want to admit that he himself liked being pushed near the edge right before being denied climax, too?

Both hands had found their way to Akira’s hair by the time Goro’s length had simply sat in the man’s mouth, sticky and dripping with saliva. When one eye peeked open to look down on Akira, he found himself closing it tighter than before. His brows furrowed, a groan louder than the previous pushing out of his lips at the vibrations running along his cock.

Akira hummed around him with a look in his eyes that told of countless times he’d done this before and _knew_ it would be just the thing to push Goro past the edge.

“ _Akira_ , shi— Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ yes, ha—“

Goro’s muscles tightened and felt himself cum in the man’s mouth and down his throat, fingers gripping his hair so tight that Goro, from the back of his head, worried if he was about to pull Akira’s hair out.

But in that moment, though, all that was really in his mind was how pretty Akira’s lips looked when they closed around his cock, all pink and puffy and so incredibly _perfect_.

When Akira finally released him, the man made to lick along Goro’s head and length once more with but the tip of his tongue, aiming to clean the streaks of cum that he hadn’t swallowed. Still oversensitive and high from his orgasm, Goro could only let out quiet, little hums when Akira looked up at him, one hand coming to cup the man’s cheek with a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

With a thumb pressing down his bottom lip, Akira grinned up at him, all teeth and confidence.

“Feel good?” he asked, and Goro decided that he loved hearing Akira’s voice rasp like that.

Goro could only nod quietly, his brain too flooded with dopamine to form words.

Akira rose from the floor then, seemingly only to begin peppering kisses all over Goro’s slackened jaw and neck. When Akira pushed Goro’s shirt off his shoulders, Goro would gladly slip his arms out of the sleeves and let the article fall to the floor, breaths heavy when the man’s kisses on his skin grew more aggressive.

Goro’s half-lidded, out-of-it eyes met Akira’s sharp look when he’d pulled away, could only grip weakly onto the hand Akira slipped into his own.

“Want to feel better?”

Goro nodded fervently.

“Yes please,” Goro heard himself reply, though in all honesty, his brain still hadn’t come down from the high. He just knew that he wanted to _feel good_ again.

Goro’s steps were clumsy and stumbling when Akira had begun pulling him to the bed in the corner of the studio. He was happy to let himself fall down on his back onto the mattress, legs spread only slightly as he looked up at Akira standing at the foot of the bed.

He was already getting hard again just watching Akira strip right in front of him.

Akira’s shirt was quick to follow after the abandoned jacket left on the floor, and the man was on his hands and knees above Goro right after.

Kissing up his stomach, up to his chest, Goro felt Akira’s fingers hook around the belt hoops of his pants, tugging them down with his boxer briefs when Goro lifted his hips up almost _too_ eagerly. He kicked them off his feet and to the floor, only shuddering when Akira’s hands ran up his thighs, close to his cock but not close _enough_ in the same breath.

But then Akira withdrew _completely_ , a whine sounding out from Goro when the man instead reached over to the nightstand beside his bed to pluck off a bottle of lube from the surface. Goro accepted the bottle with fumbling fingers when it was handed to him, and could only shift his eyes from the lube, to the man kneeling over him between his legs.

“I need you to do something for me,” Akira said, belt undone, pants zipped open. Goro let his eyes fall to the stiffened cock staring back at him when Akira finally removed his trousers and threw them off to the side after retrieving a condom from the back pocket.

His breath hitched in his throat when Akira took the bottle from him, popping the cap open and taking Goro’s left hand in his. The feel of cold lube running down his fingers had Goro biting his lip, gaze following his hand as it was pulled down to between his legs, right up against his hole.

When his fingers were left resting atop his thighs and ass, Goro looked up at Akira. His pupils must’ve been dilated to all Hell as he watched the man squeeze lube down from the top of his cock, his lips dried before he licked over them. The way he stared at Akira’s cock reminded him of the way he’d sometimes ask for candy.

Akira looked down on him, lips pulled up into a grin, hand slowly jerking himself right before Goro.

“I want to watch you fuck yourself open for me.” Akira’s voice was shuddering, no doubt to tease Goro. “Be a good boy and finger your tight little asshole for daddy.”

Goro was a good boy who did what he was told. He didn’t hesitate to prod the pad of his middle finger into his ass.

Slowly, he pushed his finger in through the ring of muscle, a small sigh leaving him when he’d reached the knuckle. Maybe it was obvious he liked fucking himself like that most nights, if not by the ease he began dragging it in and out, then by the way he started to curl his finger up _exactly_ where he knew it would feel good, moaning loud when it brushed up against his prostate.

He glanced up at Akira, who, with furrowed brows and his parted lips, looked engrossed in the image of Goro fingering himself with his legs spread wide to allow as much viewing space as he could.

Goro already knew that he loved having someone watch him pleasure himself—all looking, no touching—but he never expected his heart to pound _that_ hard when Akira was so close— When he was just a few inches away, able to touch Goro as much as he wanted, though held himself back from getting his hands on him to instead pump his cock at the sight of the brunette.

With a smile creeping up his cheeks, his eyes hazy with pleasure, he inserted his ring finger along with the middle.  
Goro loved the feeling of being full, loved how deep he could go within himself with two digits in his ass, his moans uninhibited when he began fucking himself in and out with increasing speed.

His other hand would only grip the bedsheets. He wouldn’t let himself stroke his cock _now_ , when there was the expectation of Akira fucking into him if he did a good enough job of serving as eyecandy to the man.

Goro began curling and unfurling his fingers up against his prostate, quick and desperate. His eyes shut tight as he groaned at the pleasure shooting up his body, focusing on himself, letting himself be selfish as he fucked his ass rough in the way that he liked.

“That’s it, baby..” Akira moaned, his voice laced with raw _pleasure_ , “You’re being so _good_ to me right now, such a good boy.”

His fingers pumped in and out again when Goro felt himself get _too_ close. He had to draw himself back here, had to drag the pleasure out as _far_ and as _long_ as he possibly could as he watched Akira stroke himself. Their hands moved in time with each other, and Goro liked to think that Akira was imagining that it was his cock in Goro’s ass instead of his fingers.

Goro pulled his hand away, bringing it up to his lips before he licked over the lube, eyes never leaving Akira’s. His voice was uneven when he began to plead, quiet and desperate.

“Fuck me. _Please_ just _fuck me_ , Akira. I want your dick so bad, I _need_ it. I—“

Goro knew to shut his lips when Akira brought a finger up to his own, a smirk playing on them.

“I leave you alone for a few minutes and you already want me to fuck you?”

Akira picked up the condom from beside him, tearing open the package with his teeth before he rolled the latex onto his cock. When he began to hover above Goro again, one hand groped Goro’s thigh while the other held the tip of his cock steady at Goro’s hole. Silently, Goro would beg with his eyes, nudging his hips down to rub against Akira.

“Such a cute boy,” Akira chuckled, head lowering to Goro’s neck. The heat of his breath on Goro’s skin only made the brunette more antsy, only made him rut against Akira’s cock more.

Goro could never completely describe the cocktail of emotions he felt when Akira’s lips pressed into his neck while, at the same time, pushing into his ass.

First, he felt the sting of his muscles stretching _far_ more than he’s ever had them. When he took in a sharp breath and focused on Akira’s teeth scraping against his neck, he felt just how _full_ his ass was. After then was when the pleasure began, building up slowly, getting just a _bit_ more intense with each slow rock of his hips Akira made.

Goro’s hands found Akira’s back, fingers digging into his skin, nails leaving indents (and maybe more) where he dragged them. The pleasure of being fucked by an actual _cock_ and not a plastic replica felt _far_ better than Goro had ever imagined.

His breaths were laboured and heavy when Akira began moving faster, ramming into him harder, _rougher_. Goro felt his muscles clamp around Akira’s cock, felt empty whenever the man pulled out nearly all the way before closing the gap between them _just_ as quickly. He let his voice spill dirty moans and strings of curses the more Akira fucked him, the more Akira went deeper, the more he felt skin slap against skin and warmth spread over his body.

But more than anything, Goro repeated Akira’s name, over and over and over— his voice more desperate and _raw_ , sounding more sinful and carnal with each thrust into him Akira made, with each time his cock pressed against Goro’s sweet spot and the brunette would lose himself and all of his thoughts in favour of focusing on the heat and pleasure between them.

“Le.. _ah_ , lemme ri— _ha_.. Ride you, _please_ —“ Goro stammered, voice lost between his moans and his breaths. Akira didn’t need to hear more when he’d pulled out and sat up.

Goro was eager to follow after him and slot himself onto Akira’s lap, his knees on either side of the man’s legs before he sank back down onto the cock raised and waiting for him.  
Fucking himself on Akira from the new angle only made to make Goro’s moans louder, made his body shake each time he raised himself up and took Akira back in. In the new position, Akira’s cock fucked nowhere but into his sweet spot, and Goro couldn’t be happier to use the man to make him feel good in that moment.

Akira’s lips had found their way on Goro’s neck as he rode his cock, kissing and sucking down to his neck. Goro would let out the sweetest of moans at the sensation of teeth against his skin, voice particularly loud when Akira bit down onto him— and _hard_.

“ _More_..”

His muscles clenched around Akira’s cock the more he was bitten, the more his skin was nipped and was given kisses afterwards. Goro was certain that pretty trails of dark blue and purple spots littered his neck and shoulders, would have even been delighted if, somehow, Akira had made him bleed. The cocktail of pain and pleasure at once was what got him close to cumming.

Maybe Akira caught wind of this, because he’d withdrawn from leaving hickey after hickey on him in favour of jerking Goro’s unattended cock as his was ridden.

Goro let his head fall onto Akira’s shoulder when he lost himself, teeth sinking into the man’s skin when the pleasure had peaked in his body and he was spurting cum onto both of their stomachs. His nails dug into the back of Akira’s neck, his ass clamping down around the cock he sat shaking and grinding on, his heart beat against his chest and he was letting out a ragged moan.

When the strongest waves of pleasure had faded, Goro pulled his teeth back from Akira, a metallic taste seeping onto his tongue when he did. High and thoughtless, his tongue dragged along the bite he left on the man’s shoulder, licking the blood clean off of his skin with kitten licks.

“Hands and knees,” Akira breathed against his skin, his voice strained, almost as if he were in pain. “ _Now._ ”

Goro complied.  
The moment Akira began pounding into him from behind, Goro had fallen onto his chest, his wobbly knees only staying upright from the death grip Akira held his hips with.

He was already oversensitive from an orgasm, but that only made his senses heighten tenfold. Breathy little moans were pounded out of him each time Akira closed the space between them, his hands grasping at the bedsheets like they were some sort of tether to reality.

Goro would only tighten around Akira when the man’s thrusts turned short and quick like he was desperate, like he was chasing after the height of his own pleasure. He turned his head when Akira suddenly grabbed his hair, wanting to revel in the sight of the man’s orgasm.

“ _Shit_..”

There was a strange sort of joy in him when he felt hot cum shoot into the condom in his ass, just as Akira rocked his hips into Goro twice more, harder than the previous, before he stilled. He watched the man close his eyes, basking in the way his breaths heaved in his chest heavily, his shoulders rising and falling as he shook only slightly. Goro loved the fingers digging into his hip, the grip pulling his hair back.

It took a minute before Goro was whining at the feel of Akira’s cock sliding out of his ass for the last time, and he collapsed onto the sheets on his side, his breaths heavy as he began to calm down. In the midst of sobering up from the high of orgasm, he watched Akira remove the condom from himself before tying it up.

His eyes closed, his brows furrowed a bit. He was starting to regain his sense of self as his cock softened while laying there, in the bed of a basically-stranger to him.

Goro felt the depression in the mattress from beyond his legs lift, just as he heard steps pad away from him. They returned quickly, and Goro would only tiredly open his eyes when he felt a cold, moist rag rub against his midriff.

“Clean up time, baby boy.” Akira was smiling down on him, his face spelling content and satisfaction.

Goro would let out a lazy hum in response, eyes closing once more as he let Akira wipe him down.

It wasn’t long before he felt the spot behind him sink with weight, warmth radiating into his skin before a blanket covered him from feet to waist.

“I’ll let you crash here tonight for doing such a good job,” he heard Akira murmur, right as the sound of a lighter clicking reached his ears.

The smell of cigarette smoke floated to Goro’s nostrils, though he found that he enjoyed the scent this time, even inhaling deeply. It was embedded into his brain as _Akira’s scent_ , and though the rational part of his head argued that he’d wasted his first time with someone he _barely_ knew, he found that he somewhat didn’t care at the moment.

“You were so _good_ , Goro.. Such a good and obedient boy..”

Actually, _somewhat_ turned to _not at all_.

Goro fell asleep there, tired while restless in the same breath, with Akira Kurusu (the man who he should _never_ have sat next to all those nights ago) whispering sweet nothings for him into the air smelling of cigarettes and sex.  

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! hi hello, it's me. yes, i haven't updated m&m yet, but here's a prompt i've had in mind for a while now to tide you over while i'm working on the next chapter of our dj boy and our dancer 
> 
> i wanted to practise my (honestly non-existent) smut-writing skills and get this idea out at the same time, so here's CS ! i may or may not add more to it while i'm working on m&m, but i honestly have no promises if this'll be a full-blown fic  
> highly possible that it will be tho, in time 
> 
> with this, i actually posted another one-shot, too ! it's all maid cafe antics with a dolled-up akira and a heavily-flustered goro, so if you wanna read about that cute shit, i present to you At Your Service !   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859444
> 
> finally, i have a twitter where i talk about potential prompts i'm putting out + updates on how the newest chapters are coming, so if you wanna hear me cry about not being able to write efficiently, i'm @relictionism ! 
> 
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
